


Bloody good show

by Waddler



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Papyrus, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: But that’s what he’s always wanted right? To make his brother happy.And how very happy Papyrus is going to be.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Bloody good show

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post by trashfontcesttrash on tumblr

Blood. Sweet,  _ delicious  _ blood. The blood of his sweet,  _ delicious  _ **_brother._ ** It was his favorite thing, his one true want, his absolute, insatiable craving, clawing at his bones, gnawing at his soul, making him feel empty and cold, needing the warm, satiating liquid to fill him, to sustain his magic, to make him whole once again. It was like a drug, and where as the blood of any other monster, or even humans was enjoyable, he would never,  _ could  _ never get over the absolute pleasure that was the addictive blue liquid that flowed from Sans’s bones when he pierced them with his fangs. 

Oh, how adorable Sans’s reaction to those fangs was. The way his breath would hitch and his legs would squeeze shut, femurs clenching tight to hide the forming pussy at the arousing sight of Crisp’s fangs. It was rather cute, the futile effort he would make to hide his opening form his brother, as if he didn’t want to be fucked like the slut he was. But it was inevitable. His brother wanted him, needed him, and he wanted his brother. And whatever Papyrus wanted, he  _ got _ . 

True, that sometimes Sans would protest or fight, but he would always submit in the end, his cries dying down, his pleas for it to stop trailing off into whimpers of pain and pleasure as his bones were pierced by the fangs that had so often claimed him. Crisp liked to watch the fight die out of his small submissive brother’s eyes as he realized just how easily he was pinned down by Papyrus and his increased strength. It was such a lovely sight as his eyelights dulled to a pale grey, hazy with pleasure that he was being gifted, which is really all he was doing, after all, giving the gift of pleasure in exchange for the gift of his brother’s sweet blood. It was a fair trade really, and he knew how sans absolutely loved his fangs. He really was such a masochist. It was adorable, and he always took time to appreciate the slow fade of life from him as his small form was pinned against whatever surface happened to be near at the time the hunger struck. 

It was like he had Sans trained. Once the sun set, he could smell the arousal from anywhere in the house. Sans had learned that his cunt should be formed ripe and ready for Papyrus at the moment of dusk, so his brother would always be greeted with an eager wet fuckable entrance and a collar bone exposed, ready to have the already scarred bone etched into once again by the large and imposing fangs that he was painfully aware of and sadly used to by now. But the pain was still always the same, always as excruciating, and the dull ache of pleasure between his legs did nothing to stem it, did nothing to make him feel any better, did nothing but enhance the sensation, sending violent tremors throughout his body as he was used as a toy, like cattle, his only purpose being for food and pleasure. He found it hard to believe his brother loved him through all the abuse, despite the constant reassurances being whispered into his head, mixing with his spinning thoughts and hopes for it to stop. 

But he knew it wouldn’t stop. It would never stop. No matter how he wanted or wished, he would never be able to get his brother to stop. He would always be an object to be used and played with, and he had no option but to endure and accept as his body was used and his spirit was broken, his fight dying down every day until one day, he would stop fighting. He would be just what his brother wanted. He would be his perfect little chew toy, play thing, object. But that’s what he’s always wanted right? To make his brother happy.    


And how  _ very _ happy Papyrus is going to be. 


End file.
